The Wrong Idea
by islashlove
Summary: Lassie could not have just said what he just said, Shawn must have missed hear him. This is a SLASH story.
1. Shawn got it Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: This is a slash story and it includes bad mouthing of gay people. Talk of domestic violence.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle **

**Authors Notes: There is bad mouthing of gay people inside. This is not my own personal view; I have only used it for the purpose of this story. **

**Story Notes: Lassie could not have just said what he just said, Shawn must have missed hear him.**

**The Wrong Idea**

**Chapter 1: Shawn Got It Wrong**

For me, this moment had become truly surreal. Lassie, my Carlton, could not have said what he just said. He just couldn't have, I must have heard him wrong.

Everything was gone now, the restaurant and everyone that was inside. All I could see; hear and smell was what my mind wanted to show me, as it rewound the day's events, back to this morning. Then, in slow motion, it started to move forward again.

First was the smell of the bacon that was cooking in the kitchen. It came floating in on a whiff of a breeze through the opened bedroom door, slowly waking me up. Then the pleasant sound of my one and only Carlton singing entered my ears. That in itself was a surprise. It's not that Carlton doesn't have a good singing voice, he does. It was the fact that Carlton had always made sure he was long gone before I ever woke up. After all Lassiter had been the one to say that 'my being seen coming out of your place was NOT a good image for either of us'. But there he was, standing in my bedroom doorway carrying a tray. That contained freshly cooked bacon and eggs on toast, a pot of hot coffee, and two glasses of fruit juice, one orange and the other pineapple.

The other thing I had noticed was that Lassie was wearing tight, and I mean 'tight', blue jeans, a short sleeved, pale blue T-shirt and sneakers. But what stood out the most was the way that he smiled at me. If you had seen it, you could easy have thought that an angel and a devil had a child and that child was Carlton Lassiter. His crystal blue eyes were like an angel dancing, full of happiness and love. But his smile, well his smile was like the cat that had just eaten the canary.

"Why are you here?" I asked, and then continued without waiting for an answer. "I mean you're never here in the morning!"

Lassiter just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the bed.

"I took the day off so we could spend some time together. I really need to talk to you about something, but that can wait for later. For now, let's just go out and enjoy ourselves for a while, Ok."

But that simple statement sent my mind into overdrive and all that was going on inside my head was, 'Great, this is it, he just wants to spend one more day with me and then he will be out of my life, forever. Why did I let myself fall so hard for him? I should have known it wouldn't last, I'm such a fool. Nobody wants me, I'm too much trouble.' Maybe that is why I didn't see the intention he had for me.

The next image to hit me was Lassie and me at a movie. But unlike our usual dates, Lassie was actually holding my hand and in public, too. He even gave me a couple of cuddles and kisses throughout the movie. When we got up to leave, instead of taking me straight to the car like always, Lassiter steered us over to the restaurant for lunch. Again it was not the usual one we went to, where the lights were down low and no one could see us.

"Shawn? Shawn! Are you Ok?"

A voice broke through my train of thought and all of a sudden I was back in the restaurant. Carlton was in front of me looking very concerned.

"Um, Shawn, can you hear me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Um, Shawn, I did not quite catch that. Did you hear what I said?" Carlton asked again.

"Yes," I whispered again.

"And your answer?"

I slowly raised my eyes up off the little blue velvet box that held two plain silver bands. I was trying to hold back tears of joy that wanted to escape. I looked Carlton straight in his shining blue eyes. I could see how much they were waiting for my answer.

"YES! Oh god, YES! I'll marry you Carlton, this minute if I could!"

And with this, an almighty loud cheer came from the other customers, who, just like Lassiter, must have been holding their breath, waiting to find out what my answer was.

Carlton placed one of the rings on my finger. He then waited, as I placed the other one onto his. Then Carlton pulled me into a gentle embrace and kissed me.

As we left the restaurant I told Lassiter that I had been thinking he was going to leave me, and that is why he was doing all of this.

"Shawn, I love you and I will never, ever leave you. After all, you have my ring now; you're mine, forever, Spencer."

All of the sudden I had a very bad thought. "Carlton?" I asked, pushing him away from me.

"What, Shawn?"

"What do you think Gus and Jules are going to think about this?"

Carlton just gave a small laugh and smiled an 'I know something you don't know' smile at me.

"That's just the type of question only you could think of, Shawn, and that is just one of the reasons I love you so much."

**Thank you for reading my story and please review.**


	2. Lassiter's Plan

**Chapter 2: Lassiter's Plan**

"What do you think Gus and Jules are going to think about this?"

Carlton just gave a small laugh and smiled an 'I know something you don't know' smile at me.

"That's just the type of question only you could think of, Shawn, and that is just one of the reasons I love you so much."

I stayed kneeling on the floor of the restaurant. Shawn looked like he had gone into some type of trance. I was wondering if he was thinking about all the things that happened today.

I had been planning this day for the past few weeks. I just wanted today to be the best for Shawn. We had been together for the last two years and I have never been this happy. I really hoped Shawn felt the same.

I slipped quietly out of the apartment, like I normally do after spending the night. But this time I was going back to him. I just had to meet Guster outside and get the items that I needed for today. As the bacon was cooking I wondered what Shawn's first words to me would be. I suspected it would be something on the lines of, ' Why are you here, you're never here in the mornings'. And he would be right, normally I'm not, but that was about to change. I hoped!

As I cracked opened the eggs I dropped a bit on my clothes. I quickly cleaned it up as I went out and brought these clothes especially for today. I really hope Shawn likes the casual clothes I got. This reminds me not, to let O'Hara help me with my shopping ever again. God these jeans are tight.

Just as the food finished cooking I could hear Shawn stirring. I hope my singing hadn't awoken him. I put the food on the tray and walked to the door. I carefully leaned up against the door frame watching him going through his mind trying to work out if this was a dream or not. I carried the tray which was loaded with the freshly cooked bacon and eggs on toast, a pot of hot coffee, and two glasses of fruit juice.

The way Shawn was looking me over I could tell he had noticed the clothes I was wearing. The way Shawn looked I could not but smile at him; you could easy have thought that he was an angel. An angel, who had fallen from the heaven straight into my cold and frozen heart!

"Why... why are you here, Lassie?" Shawn stumbled out. "You're never here in the mornings!"

The look on Shawn's face was classic. My smile must have changed to look like I was the cat that had just eaten the canary. After all, he said what I knew he would say. And after all this time and through all of his care free and confidence attitude I could still surprise him.

"I took the day off so I can spend some time with you! I really need to talk to you about something..., but that can wait for later. For now I just want us to just go out and enjoy ourselves for the day. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good. Lassie," Shawn replied.

Around lunch time, I took Shawn to a movie that he had wanted to see. I was not letting this be like our usual dates. I wanted him to know how much I really loved him and how I was not going to hide our relationship any more. It was hard at first but the thrill I was getting from actually holding his hand in public and the occasional cuddles and kisses throughout the movie excited me.

After the movie instead of taking Shawn straight to the car like I usually did, I steered us over to the restaurant for lunch. It was a different one than we usually go to and again this was to show Shawn that I was not ashamed to be seen with him. But now I was starting to get worried as his eyes were glazing over with tears.

"Shawn...Shawn! Are you alright? Um, Shawn..., can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Um..., Shawn..., I did not quite catch that. Did you hear what I asked you?"

"Yes."

"And your answer?"

Shawn slowly took his eyes off the little blue velvet box that I held in my hands. I could see him trying to hold back tears; he moved his eyes to look straight in to mine. I waited for an answer.

"YES! Oh god, YES! I'll marry you, Carlton, this minute if I could!"

I let out the breath I was holding. Shawn had finely answered me and it was yes. Oh dear lord he answered yes. Suddenly an almighty loud cheer came from all the other customers; they had seen me go down onto my knees and were waiting, just like me for Shawn's answer.

I placed one of the rings on Shawn's finger and then waited, while Shawn placed the other one onto mine. I then pulled Shawn into a gentle embrace and kiss him.

As we left the restaurant Shawn told me that he had been thinking I was going to leave him, that is why I did all of this.

"Shawn I love you and I will never, ever leave you. After all you have on my ring now; you're mine, forever, Spencer."

"Carlton?"

"What, Shawn?"

"What do you think Gus and Jules are going to think about this?"

I just gave a small laugh and gave him a knowing smile.

"That's just the type of question only you would think of, Shawn, and that is just one of the reasons I love you so much."

When I get him home, and maybe, after we make love, I may just tell Shawn that Juliet and Gus helped me get this day ready. After all, who else would help me make this the best day for Shawn, other than his best friend and our favourite girl?

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


	3. Gus and Juliet get the news

**Chapter 3: Gus and Juliet Get the News**

Juliet was sitting at her desk when a shadow moved across it. Looking up, she smiled at the tall, dark, bald gentleman standing there.

"Gus! What are you doing here, as if I need to ask?"

"Hi, Jules and you know why I'm here. Have you heard from either of them yet?"

"No. Lassiter's not due in for another half an hour and I've not seen Shawn. What about yourself."

"The same; actually I'm a bit disappointed as I thought Shawn would have wanted to tell me straight away."

"How do you think it went?"

Gus leaned down to get closer to Jules, so he could whisper.

"I have no idea. I'm still trying to get my head around from when Lassiter came to me and asked me to help him. I mean really, was that man clueless or what."

"I know what you mean. He asked me to help him shop for clothes to wear and he winged about everything I suggested."

"So you helped him out with his clothing. That explains a lot. He just wanted me to tell him what would be Shawn's perfect day."

"What was wrong with the clothes I chose and what is Shawn's perfect day, anyway?"

"Nothing, Juliet! Nothing at all! But..."

"But...?"

"Well the jeans..., they looked, umm, a bit small."

"That was the point!"

"Oh."

"And...?"

"What, Juliet?"

"And what is Shawn's perfect day?"

"Oh, right! First off, it's breakfast in bed. Then, it's on to a movie and lunch. Then home to watch his favourite old 80's TV shows."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope, our Shawn is one weird person."

"And Lassiter did all of that?"

"I have no idea. The last time I saw him, he was getting a bag out of my car. He said that it had all the stuff he needed for the day. That was yesterday morning and as you know, we haven't seen him since."

"Nice. Gus... how do you feel about them? I mean them being together, married."

"It doesn't really bother me. I've known for a long time Shawn was gay. I just hope that it works out for them, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, I feel the same here, Gus! I guess I was just a bit upset that they had been going out for over a year before they told me."

Gus turned slightly to look at the front stairs, just as Lassiter and Shawn come over the top step.

"They're here."

"They are?" Juliet looked toward the stairs. "Well, they look happy."

"So, Shawn, what's new?"

At this the smile Shawn gave nearly split his head in two.

"Lassie asked me to marry him and I said yes. Jules, will you be my bridesmaid?"

With a huge grin on her face, Jules got up and gave Shawn a great big cuddle.

"Of course I will!"

"And, Guster," Lassiter interrupted, "I would like you to be my best man?"

Gus eyed Lassiter for a moment before replying. "Yes, Detective Lassiter, I will."

And with that they shook hands. Just then the chief walked up behind the four of them.

"I see congratulations are in order for you and Mr Spencer, Detective Lassiter."

"Umm... Thank you, Chief. But how did you hear about it?"

"I was in the restaurant when you proposed."

"You're not angry with us?" Shawn asked.

"Not at all as long as you can keep your home problems... at home...!"

"So when is the wedding?" a voice came from behind.

Turning around Shawn was shocked to find his dad standing there.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story**


	4. Henry surprise Shawn

**Chapter 4: Henry Surprises Shawn.**

Oh, my god. The look on Shawn face was classic. I am really happy now, that I had decided to go and see if he was at the station. I hadn't seen or heard from Shawn for over a week, since we had our last disagreement, err, I mean dinner together.

Thinking back now, I can see why Shawn took offense to me sticking my nose into his personal life that night. All I said to him was that I would like to see him find a nice girl, to settle down with and have some kids. Well, didn't he go off at that?

'Dad how could you say that. I'll find someone when I'm ready.'

'Shawn, you're not getting any younger and you're no Peter Pan. Soon you're going to wake up an old and lonely man. Then you'll wonder where your life went.'

'What, Dad, just like you? With a failed marriage, an ex-wife who won't talk to you, and a son who tries, but fails, and disappoints you all the time! Yeah, Dad, don't worry, I'm not going to make that mistake.'

And with that Shawn stormed out the front door, jumped onto his bike and drove off into the night. I turned around, walked back to the table and ate the dinner that I had made for Shawn and me. His, left uneaten as usual.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I had noticed Shawn had moved slightly behind Lassiter as he stuttered out his question.

I was really having trouble not to laugh at him. Did Shawn really think I would be mad at him for being gay?

"Shawn, I came to see if you were ok. I haven't seen or heard from you since our dinner the other night."

I could see Shawn eyeing me off. He was still waiting for me to blow my top. So I took this opportunity to slowly look at the others faces to just see their reaction to what's going on.

Gus was in pure shock, he had his eyes and mouth wide open.

Juliet was standing next to Gus, but her expression was the opposite. I could see in her eyes that she was trying to hold back a giggle.

Karen was standing there shaking her head and when she saw me looking at her she took cover in her office.

Finally, I turned to Lassiter. He was standing up straight and tall, but had placed a protective arm around Shawn's shoulders. His face had two looks; they ranged from concern to defiance. But his eyes were just full of love.

Looking back at Shawn, I could see he was now looking at Lassiter and I could see the love he had for this man. The fact that Shawn was standing so still..., and that I could see in his face the worry when he looked back at me, I decided to end it!

"Shawn, I was worried after the fight we had. So I thought I'd come here first and see if you were here. I thought we could go and get some lunch."

"Dad..."

"Shawn, please let me finish. I now see why you reacted the way you did and I'm sorry. But please, don't think I'm mad about what I just overheard. In fact I'm happy for you, I really am. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Really, Dad, you're really happy for me?" Shawn's eyes were shining with happiness and disbelief and made me happy as well a little upset that he would doubt me. I then turned towards Lassiter.

"Lassiter, Carlton. You take care of him, but if you hurt Shawn in any way...

I didn't finish my sentence. I hope the tone of my voice was good enough to tell him what I'd do to him if he didn't. I turned towards the exit and started to walk away.

"Dad, wait."

Shawn was calling me back. I stopped and turned around.

"I thought you wanted to go to lunch and didn't you say something about when the wedding was?"

"Yes, Shawn, I did."

Shawn looked up at Lassiter. "So, you're coming to lunch with me and Dad, Lassie."

"I'd love to, Shawn, But I've only just got to work remember. So you two go and have the father and son talk you need to have."

Lassiter then turned to me.

"Sir, Mr, Spencer, sir... Henry. I have only just asked Spencer... Shawn... to marry me and we really have not yet had the chance to talk about when we will be having the wedding. But I promise you that when we have decided, you will be the first to know."

With that he turned around to Shawn, told him to behave and then gave him a quick kiss. He then grabbed Juliet's arm and they walked away leaving me, Gus and a very blushing Shawn behind!

"Gus would you like to join us? I'm paying."

"Sure Mr. Spencer."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Shawn."

"Dad, at the wedding, will you please give me away to Lassie."

I was shocked. I wasn't even expecting to be invited let alone be part of the wedding party.

"Of course I will, son. It might be the only way, that I can make sure that you are going to be someone else's problem."

"Dad, please!"

With that we walked out of the station. As we had dinner I was trying to work out how in hell was I going to tell his mother?

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**


	5. Lassiter's Mother

**Chapter 5: Lassiter's Mother**

Shawn stood in front of the door. To him it looked just like any other door he had ever seen. Yes, it could use a coat of paint and the number was a little bit crooked, but it was just another wooden door, that, when opened, allowed you to enter the building.

But when he looked at Lassiter, it was easy think that your worst nightmare was behind it. Lassiter's normal strong face was pale and drawn. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his usual neat hair was a mess from constantly running his hand through it. Even his stance was rigid. Oh, not the usual Lassiter rigid as in, 'I'm not going to bend but I will not break either'. But rather, 'touch me and I'll shatter into millions of pieces' rigid.

Lassiter could feel Shawn's eyes on him. Looking down their eyes met. Lassiter could see the concern therein and wish he could say something to calm him. But how can he calm Shawn when he, himself, was not calm. In fact, he was terrified of what was to come. How in the world could he have let Shawn talk him into this? He already knew the outcome and it was not going to be what Shawn was hoping for. There is no way his mother would accept his relationship with Shawn, let alone the fact they were getting married. He slowly put his hand up to Shawn's face, moving his thumb back and forth across his cheek.

"Shawn, you know we can turn around now and forget all of this."

"No, Lassie, you're not getting out of it. Come on, it can't be as bad as you're making it out to be."

"No, it will be worse," whispered Lassiter

Reaching up he knocked on the old white door. They stood there for about five minutes before it opened. Shawn just stared at the little old lady that had answered. She was about half the size of Lassiter. She had a tiny, thin frame and a mixture of black and grey hairs, swirling around each other into an old fashion bun on top. She wore a white blouse, buttoned right up to her neck and a plain black skirt, long enough to just about touch the floor. Once his eyes fell upon hers, he could see Lassiter's blue eyes looking back at him.

"Carlton, my dear boy, please come on in, and your friend as well, my dear."

As they entered Shawn could feel her eyes wander over him, sizing him up. Lassiter led the way down a short hallway, which led to a small sitting room.

"Mother, this is Shawn Spencer," Lassiter said as he introduced Shawn. "Shawn, this is my mother, Mrs. Helena Lassiter."

Shawn could tell from Lassiter's tone this was no time for his usual tomfoolery, so he decided to be on his best behaviour.

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Lassiter." Shawn took a quick glance at Lassiter and could see that he was proud of his behaviour.

"The same to you, Mr. Spencer, please sit. I'll just go and put the kettle on. Be back in a minute. Carlton, my boy, will you please come and help me."

Lassiter looked at Shawn and then followed his mother out of the room. After they left, Shawn had a quick look around. Now he could see why Lassiter's own house was so bare. There was nothing here, no photos or pictures on the walls. There was a vase with flowers in it sitting on the mantel above the fireplace. The coffee table, with a nice white table cloth covering it, sat in the middle of the room with the couch and a few chairs around it. Rugs had been placed under all the furniture to prevent them from scratching the polished hard timber floors. In fact, Shawn got the feeling that Mrs. Lassiter almost never had visitors and the whole place had been sterilised of all human existence. As Lassiter and his mother re-entered the room Shawn stood up in order to give them a hand.

"Please sit, Mr. Spencer. You are a guest. Please sit."

Shawn gave Lassiter a look. In return, Lassiter nodded his head at him, so Shawn sat back down. Lassiter placed a cup of tea in front of Shawn, one in front of his mother's seat and took the last one with him. After his mother had taken her place, only then did Lassiter sit down.

"So, tell me, Carlton, how is your job?"

"Good. We are still putting the bad men behind bars, Mother."

"And you, Mr. Spencer... are you also a police officer?"

"No, Mrs Lassiter, I'm not, although I do work for the police as a private consultant."

"Really! So you help my son here to do his job. I see."

The way this was said sent a shiver down Shawn's spine.

"There are many people involved in solving crimes, Mrs Lassiter, and not all of them are police offices, but we all have something to contribute to the cases we work on."

"So Carlton... When are you going to win back that wife of yours? If you keep taking your time she will find someone else!"

"Actually, Mother, that is why I..." Lassiter looked at Shawn, "why we came here to see you today."

"Oh." Her eyes fell onto Shawn for a moment. "Please continue, Carlton."

"Mother, Shawn isn't just a consultant for the police." Lassiter sat up straight, looking at his mother's face as he continued. "Shawn is my partner. No wait, not my partner, he's my fiancé."

After saying this he looked at Shawn, and then put his head down to look at his hands that were folded in his lap. Shawn in turn looked at Lassiter's mother. She sat there, her hands lay in her lap as well, but her fingers were intertwined. She had pressed her lips together so much that they had became a thin red line. Her eyes had narrowed and the glare she gave Shawn... She slowly turned her eyes towards her son.

"Are you going to tell me you have given up on your beautiful wife to chase this devil whore?" She barely gave him time to answer. "Answer me, Carlton."

"He's not a whore or a devil. He's the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm sorry that you can't see what I can see in him."

"What!"

"Shawn is the most kind, gentle and loving soul I have ever known. He loves me for who I am, not what I can give him and I love him, with all of my heart."

"I see. Well then, I will show you the door and I expect to never see you at it, ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I understand that I am no longer your son and I have no right to anything."

"Carlton?"

"It's alright, Shawn. Let's just go, ok." With that Lassiter moved toward the front door knowing that he will never enter it again!

"Wait. How can you turn on your own son like this? He loves you, he gave you the respect of coming here to tell you about me and how I make him happy. And now you're showing him the door as if he were a stranger."

"People like you will never understand that we need to keep God's world pure. And the sickness that the likes of you carry need to be removed from society before you infect any more people."

As they were talking they had been moving down the hall, towards the door. Shawn suddenly ran into Lassiter who had stopped and turned around as his mother said this.

Shawn could see the anger boiling just under Lassiter's skin. As the anger built-up, the redder his face went. Finely it erupted.

"How dare you." Lassiter did not shout this, instead kept his voice calm and low, but you could feel the anger behind it. "How can you judge me and Shawn for being in love with each other? Remember the old saying, Mother, 'Let he who is without sin cast the first stone'.

With that Lassiter grabbed Shawn's arm and dragged him outside, slamming the door shut behind him. After they climbed into his car, Lassiter turned to Shawn.

"I'm so sorry for what she said to you. She had no right to judge you... us."

"It's ok, Lassie, I'm sorry I've caused trouble between you and your mother. I hope the rest of your family accept us."

"I'm sorry, Shawn, they won't. Mother would have already phoned them by now. As far as they are now concerned, I never existed!"

Lassiter let out a sigh, turned to look one more time at the door of his lost family and started the car. Turning back to Shawn, he smiled and reached over and gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry about it, Shawn. You are my family now, you're my whole life and future, they're a past I'd rather forget. Anyway we better get going; we're supposed to be at your dad's for dinner tonight."

"That's right. So are we going to tell him the date now or wait a little longer?"

"We'll tell him tonight. I promised him as soon as we had decided the wedding date, we'd tell him first."

"Yes, but we didn't say when we'd tell him."

"Shawn..."

"Ok, ok, we tell him tonight. Both the engagement and wedding dates."

"Good."

"Lassie?"

"Yes, Shawn?"

"Can we pick up some pineapple on the way there?"

"Anything for you, you know that."

And with that they drove off in to the afternoon.

Lassiter could not help but think, 'as one door closes another one opens'.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story**


	6. The engagement party part 1

**Chapter 6: The Engagement Party, part 1**

Shawn came bounding up the stairs that lead into the bullpen. At the top he looked around the transformed room. He could not believe that just two hours ago this room was full of desks that were covered in paper work and the usual hustle and bustle of a typical police station, but now...

Now there was one table along one side of the room. It was covered with a beautiful table cloth and an assortment of food and drinks. The other sides were lined with chairs. An arrangement of coloured streamers attached to balloons fell from the ceiling. The slight breeze that flowed through the room, made them move like an up-side down grass field. Because Shawn was so lost in the allusion, it wasn't until Lassiter had put his arms around his waist that he knew he was even there.

"Shawn, you're back early!"

"You sound upset, Carlton." Shawn turned around and looked at Carlton with his best hurt expression he could muster.

"Don't Shawn. You promised me you would go home and get ready. And not come back here till 5:30, so we could meet our guests."

"So I'm early by an hour, so what?"

"Shawn, we're still getting everything ready."

"What are you two up to?"

Shawn and Lassiter quickly jumped apart. Turning around they both look at Chief Vick.

"Why don't you both go and get ready while I finish up here?"

Lassiter looked at Shawn then back at the chief. "Are you sure, chief?"

"Yes, Detective, you both need to go home and get ready. By the time you get there and back you'll just be on time. So go."

"Ok, be back soon. Shawn, come on!"

"But, Lassie, the streamers..."

"They'll be here when we get back Shawn. I'm sure I'm marrying a child sometimes."

And with that they disappeared leaving their bewildered Chief alone. Shaking her head she wondered if her Head Detective knows what he is really getting himself into.

As they drove home, there was an unnatural silence in the car and Lassiter just knew Shawn wanted to say something.

"What's wrong, Shawn?"

"There's nothing wrong Lassie. Why do you ask?"

"Shawn, you're too quite. So what is on your mind?"

"Lassie..."

"Yes?"

"Carlton, I...I found these."

Shawn held up some envelopes. They were a pale blue with gold lettering on them. Lassiter gave a quick glance at them shrugged his shoulders and kept on driving.

"Shawn, I thought we had agreed that you would have an area for yourself and so would I, a place where the other would not go into!"

"We did, but these were on the kitchen table. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shawn, I told you it would be a bad idea to send anyone from my family an invitation to the engagement. I just didn't want you to be upset when you saw them sent back unopened. Sorry."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. But did you really think it was better that I didn't see these and not know they weren't coming. But it was going to be ok for me to watch out for them at the party?"

Lassiter stiffened at Shawn's tone. Over the last two years they had been dating, he had learnt that Shawn had many different moods. The first and foremost was the one everyone saw and knew; the 'I can go through life being carefree with no worries' mood.

But the truth was it was a mask. A mask Shawn wore, so no one could get close to him or hurt him again. He was hiding a hurt and battered heart which Lassiter hoped he was helping to heal! The others were your basic moods, a loving, caring mood, a romantic mood and even a vulnerable mood.

But then there was this mood. The mood that went with this tone in his voice was a very dangerous mood. Lassiter had only seen it a couple of times, but from these instances he learned what would trigger it and it was mistrust...the mistrust that comes from someone lying to you or cheating. When Shawn was in this mood, Shawn was strong. Twice Lassiter had to ring in sick, while nursing a black eye and bruised ribs. But he loved Shawn, and found it easy to forgive him. This was the dark side of Shawn that no one saw, no one needed to see.

"Carlton...? Please answer me."

"Sorry Shawn, I... I just didn't think. Sorry. I really don't care that they don't come, or accept us. You and you alone are my family now, Shawn."

There was no reply. When he turned his head towards Shawn, Shawn was looking out of the window. As they pulled up at the house, Shawn turned to look at Lassiter.

"Why?"

"Why... Why what"

"Why do you love me? Why do you want to marry me? Why?"

"I love you, Shawn, that's why. You have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life." Lassiter waited for a moment to see if Shawn was going to say something. When nothing came he continued. "You've given me love; no one else has ever given me. A loving family that I never thought I would ever have. And friendship I can never replace. You saved me, Shawn. You took a sour faced, twisted old man and made a happy, full of life young man again. But the reason I love you most is because you're you."

Shawn just shook his head. "Carlton you're scared of me... and don't deny it. I've hurt you both with words and physically. I can see in your eyes that you're wondering what's going to happen when we get inside."

"Yes, you're right; I am worried what's going to happen. Are you going to be in that mood! Are you going to hurt me again? But I don't care. I love you and that's all I care about it. I want you to be my husband. Those other times were before I asked you to marry me, so that should tell you that I don't care about what might happen. I only care about now. So can we please go in and get ready for our engagement party... Please"

Shawn studied Lassiter for a moment. Then he opened his door, got out and yelled, "Bet you can't beat me."

With that they both bolted for the front door, but once they were both in Shawn turned on him. "Don't you ever, do that to me ever again, do you understand?"

"Yes."

Shawn grabbed Lassiter with both hands and shoved him towards the bedroom. "We've wasted a lot of time now so we'll have to shower together."

With that Shawn stripped off and disappeared into the bathroom. Lassiter smile after him for he knew the bad Shawn was gone and now forgotten. Stripping off as fast as he could so to join Shawn, he knew very well that showering together was going to take longer than if they had separate ones. Shawn will want to apologise for what had just happened and he wasn't going to stop him.

And if Chief Vick was mad because they're late for their own engagement party, well, that's her fault. She should have never sent them home together.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	7. The engagement party part 2

**Chapter 7: The Engagement Party, part 2**

Lassiter was not wrong about Shawn wanting to apologise. He was sure that, if he was able to get pregnant, after what had just happened in the shower he would have been. As he stood in their bedroom getting dressed he thought how lucky he was. Sure he was a little upset about the way his family behaved and the fact they wouldn't talk to him. But he was happy that he had Shawn. He was even more glad that most of the staff at the station and the few friends he did have accepted their relationship.

Henry had taken it in stride; the Chief told them they can keep working together as long as it doesn't affect their jobs. Juliet and Gus have been a great support to both of them. Even his ex is happy for him and was coming to the engagement party. Lassiter was shocked out of his thoughts by the vibrating and ringing of his phone.

"Lassiter here..."

"Detective Lassiter, where are you two. You should have been here fifteen minutes ago."

"Umm...Chief Vick! Sorry we got caught in traffic on our way back here. We're just getting ready to leave." As he said this he looked over at Shawn who had just walked out of the bathroom. He was fully dress in a tux and this took Lassiter's breath away, as well as the attention he was giving the phone caller.

"Lassiter, if you and Shawn are not here within the next half an hour I'll will be sending out O'Hara in a squad car to pick you two up. Do you understand?"

"Arr...? Yes, Chief. We will be there, Chief. Bye."

"Was that the Chief?"

Lassiter gave Shawn a little dirty look. "Yes, it was and she said if we're not at the station in the next half an hour she's sending Juliet to come and get us."

"Ha, ha, that would be about right, fifteen minutes late and they're already panicking."

Shawn slowly moved closer to Lassiter, and taking him by his tie pulled him into a kiss.

"Want to see if she will really send Jules to come and get us?"

"No, Shawn. But god, you look hot and it is tempting. But...no, we can't, after all the Chief might send your dad instead."

"Arr..., you're right; we better get going."

And after another quick kiss, they walked out the door. They arrived with five minutes to spare. The look on the Chief's face was one of relief. As she walked over to them, she was joined by Henry.

"About time you two got here. You're lucky; a lot of the guests haven't arrived yet."

"Sorry about that, Chief. As I said we got stuck in traffic on our way home."

"Don't try that one, Lassiter. It was my fault sending you both home together."

"Shawn, she's not here yet."

"Who's not here?"

"You're looking around for your mother; she's not here yet. She rang to let me know her flight was delayed, sorry."

"It's ok, Dad. I guess my birth was the only thing she was on time for."

"Actually, no she wasn't. She went into labour in the morning, but still went to work. She only just got to the hospital five minutes before you were born and that was at five in the evening.

"That will be right, work always came first. Anyway, Carlton and I better start to mingle with the other guests that are here, see you later, Dad, Chief. Come on, Lassie, Heal!"

Lassiter shook his head at Shawn who had already disappeared into the crowd. He turned and nodded at his boss and Henry, then followed Shawn.

The evening went well. Most of the people there were officers and their families. At one point Victoria came up to them while they were dancing.

"Excuse me, Shawn, but you don't mind if I have a dance with Carlton, do you?"

Shawn looked at Victoria, then at Lassiter, then back at Victoria. He gave her a smile and nodded. He watched as Lassiter took her hand.

"You have to give him back remember."

"Of course I will. The better person won Shawn and that was you. I'm just glad Carlton could find someone who makes him happy."

With that she gave Shawn a gentle smile and wave of the hand. He smiled back at both of them, and then disappeared into the crowd looking for Gus.

"Thank you for that, Victoria."

"I meant it, Carlton. You do deserve happiness, you're a good man and you have a lot to give. It's just unfortunate it wasn't with me."

"Now you're making me blush and I also hope you find someone who makes you as happy as Shawn makes me. Right now I don't know where I would be if he hadn't come into my life when he did."

"To be honest, I think you would have been dead. Not that I wanted you to be but with the divorce, your work and your family...especially your mother...I'm sorry but I really don't think you would have survived."

"Thank you!"

"Carlton I..."

"It's ok, Victoria. You're right, I was becoming reckless. Taking chances! The truth be told, I think even the Chief was worried about my behaviour. Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome. So when is the wedding?"

"We're letting everyone know later in the night. Don't worry; Shawn has insisted that you get invited. He said in a way, I still get to have some sort of family there."

"I'd love to be there to represent your family, Carlton."

After the dance, Lassiter gave Victoria a kiss on the cheek, told her he would see her later and went off to find Shawn. For a long time, Lassiter had not felt comfortable around Victoria. Now he was glad Shawn had insisted they invite her. He found Shawn standing over near the food tables eating a chunk of pineapple.

"Shawn, it's time we let everyone know the wedding date."

"But my mum's not here yet!"

"Sorry, Shawn but a few people are ready to go home."

"Ok," Shawn said a little sadness in his voice.

As they walked over to the Chief's offices they are joined by Henry, Chief Vick, Gus and Jules. Turning around to face their guests, they tried to get everyone's attention. Seeing their problem, Buzz intervened.

"Hey, quiet everyone! The lovely couple we're here for wants our attention, so can everyone please turn towards the Chief's office for a moment."

The silence that befell was amazing and everyone did as they were told. Shawn looked at Lassiter, took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Lassiter returned the gesture.

"Thanks' McNab. Family, friends, fellow officers and their families! Thank you all for coming here tonight to help Shawn and myself in celebrating our engagement. We know that some of you had your doubts about us and our relationship. Well to tell you the truth, so did Shawn and I. But without all of your support we may not have made it this far and now I could not imagine my life without Shawn in it." Lassiter then looked at Shawn.

"All of what Lassie has just said goes for me as well. I could not imagine his life without me in it either. Now apparently some of you want to go home early, so without further ado, we're going to let you all in on a little secret. We're not really getting married. No, only joking. Now over to Lassie to let you all know the wedding date."

Lassiter rolled his eyes and behind them they could hear the other four all saying 'Shawn'. Shawn gave Lassiter a smile and then a quick kiss.

"Right, Please forgive me, but I let Shawn to choose the date and he has picked April the first. So congratulations to whoever won the betting pool that was going on in the station, for choosing the wedding date."

"What's wrong with April fool's day, it's a fun day and it's one of my favourite days of the year. Plus we are writing our own vow and the wedding invitations will be out soon as I can get them done."

The whole crowd erupted into a wave of laughter and applause. Lassiter looked at Shawn and then gave him a great big kiss. As the evening wore on the crowd gradually thinned out. By eleven, only the night shift officers who were putting the bullpen back together again and the gang were left. As Shawn ducked away to the toilet Henry noticed a female form appear in the door way. He stormed over there to met said person, and he did not look happy.

"Where the hell were you?"

"I beg your pardon, Henry?"

"One time, just once in your son's life could you have been on time. Shawn spent at least a third of the time looking for you. You're his mother for crying out loud, he wanted to share this night and his happiness with you."

"Just one minute, Henry Spencer. I just got the invitation to this little party just a little over a week ago. It was not my fault that the flight got delayed. Now if you don't mind, I would like to see our son and meet his future bride."

With that she walked past Henry and headed towards Shawn who had just returned. Looking up he see his mother approach his eyes grew wide and a big smile formed on his face.

"Mum!" Shawn shouted and ran to her as if to give her a hug. But instead he stopped short, jumping from one foot to the next. You could see in his face the strain as he held himself back.

"Shawn, my dear..."

Looking over at the rest as they approached, her eyes landed onto Jules.

"I guess you are Shawn's fiancée." Looking back at Shawn she continued "Shawn...! Aren't you going to introduce me to your future bride?"

Shawn looked back and forth between his mother and Jules, shook his head and then locked his eyes on Lassiter. Returning his gaze back to his mum, he took a deep breath.

"Mum, Jules isn't the bride. I'm marrying the man of MY dreams. Mum, this is my fiancée, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter."

He grabbed Lassiter's hand, pulling him to his side. Shawn's mother's eyes and lips narrowed as she focused on Lassiter. Turning to Henry, anger started to form in her eyes.

"Henry, tell Shawn that his joke is not funny and that when he's ready for me to meet his bride to bring her over to me."

"He's not kidding. Lassiter is the one he's marrying, Maddie."

"That's right, Mum, he is the one for me."

She turned back to them.

"I know this might be a bit of a shock, Mrs. Spencer, but..."

"But nothing." she gave a quick glance at Henry than back to Shawn.

"This is what I get for letting Henry raise you. Shawn, you will go and pack your bags and you're coming home with me 'til you get this silly idea out of your head."

"Just a minute...! With no disrespect intended, Mrs. Spencer, Shawn and I are getting married whether you like it or not."

"I am sorry, Detective, but I don't think I was talking to you. Shawn..."

"No! I am not going with you. As my Lassie said, we're getting married."

Lassiter could see the 'bad Shawn' forming in Shawn's eyes and started to back away.

"You keep telling me to accept who I am and what I am. And now that I have and that I've found the one person who makes me happy, you want me to...No, you tell me I'm wrong. No, Mum, you're wrong. You are wrong about this, about Dad raising me and the biggest wrong you ever had is that you thought that you would be a good mother. So get out and unless you can accept me and Lassie, I don't want to see or hear from you again."

With that, Shawn stormed off. Out of the bullpen; out of the station, onto his bike and off into the night.

Henry just stood there shaking his head.

"If you think you can find it in your heart to forgive him, our wedding is going to be on April the first. I'll make sure you'll get an invite."

With that Lassiter walked off, followed by Gus and Jules. They said their good nights to each other and went home.

"You just could not be happy for him, could you? Just once he was hoping you would have given him your approval. I hope you're happy." Henry turned to Chief Vick. "Good night, Karen." Then he, too, left.

Shawn's mother turned to Chief Vick. "Tell your Detective not to worry about the invitation, as I will never accept this sham. Good evening."

As she turned to walk away, she felt a hand grab her arm.

"I will pass on your message. But I will also pass on a letter to the medical board, recommending a review of all of your decisions on any officer you have seen that was gay. I have a feeling you may have let your personal feelings influence the decisions you may have made. Good night, Mrs Spencer."

With that Chief Vick also walks way leaving Shawn's mother standing there alone.

"Excuse me, Mrs Spencer, but do you have a place to stay."

"No, I'm heading back tonight; I've just got to get to the airport."

"Then I'll give you a lift, if you'd like."

Thank you and your name..."

"Officer McNab."

"Thank you, McNab, Thank you very much."

With that they walked out of the bullpen which was just about back in order.

Meanwhile Lassiter had gotten home. Since Shawn was not there he tried calling him. When he got no reply, he tried Gus and Henry but neither of them had heard from Shawn. Lassiter laid down on his and Shawn's bed, for first time, in a long time, by himself. He hoped that Shawn was ok and that he'd come back home soon.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing**


	8. The morning before the wedding

**Chapter 8: The Morning before the Wedding.**

Lassiter woke up to another day without Shawn beside him. It had been three months since that night and the fight Shawn had with his mother, three long months. Lassiter got up and checked his phones in case he'd missed a call, but once again, nothing. And just like every other morning Lassiter rang Shawn.

And just like every other morning he was going to tell Shawn that he loved him, that he missed him and that he wanted him to come home. He would also tell Shawn what had happened the day before and what he has planned for today. Only this day wasn't the same as every other day, this day was their wedding day. At five this afternoon they were... are... going to read their written vows to each other, one way or another.

The phone seemed to be ringing slowly. It rang once, twice and a third time. But for some reason it would not ring a fourth time. It's only after the fourth time, that Lassiter could leave his message.

"God dam it, ring for crying out loud."

"Sorry, Carlton, I don't ring," a quiet voice came from the other end.

"What...Shawn? SHAWN, is that you. This better not be a joke. God help you if it is..."

"It's no joke, Lassie, it's me."

"Shawn! Oh, thank god. Are you ok, are you coming home? Please say you're coming home."

"Home...? Lassie, it's our wedding day and you know it's bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding."

"Shawn, so you're back in Santa Barbara?"

"Yes, I've been back for a few days now. I...I just...it just didn't feel right to come and see you. I'm not even sure you still want to marry me."

"Of course I do. What makes you think I wouldn't?"

"I left and I haven't been in contact, that's why."

"Shawn, I know you left and I don't care, you had your reasons and I know when you're ready to talk to me you will let me know why. I love you, Shawn."

"I love you too, Carlton."

While listening to Shawn, Lassiter was looking around the room. His eyes fell onto a wrapped gift. Walking over to it, he saw a card on top that read, 'to my darling Carlton. I will love you forever, Shawn.'

"What were you saying about not seeing each other before the wedding?"

"Oh, you found my present?"

"Yes."

"It's bad for the groom, that's you, to see the bride, that's me, before the wedding, not the other way around. I've got to go and get ready. Oh, by the way, sorry about leaving you to get everything ready. Did you get to write your vows down?"

"Yes, Shawn, I did. The wedding is on the beach, out front of your dad's place at five. See you there. I love you."

"Love you to, Carlton, and I want see you wearing my gift. Oh and you'll know it's me. I'll be the one wearing the white..."

The phone cut out just at that moment. Lassiter stared at it then rolled his eyes and groaned. What the hell was Shawn going to be wearing? The next thing he did was ring everyone to let them know Shawn was back in town and the wedding was definitely on. After hanging up with Gus he rushed off to get ready himself and to get something to eat. As he was leaving, he noticed the gift again. He stopped and looked inside. His eyes grew wide and tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Shawn, thank you."

Gus stood in his lounge room putting down the receiver. He turned to his friend who was lying on the couch.

"That was Lassiter."

"Really...?"

"Yes, apparently you're back in town and the wedding is still on."

"Yes, I know that Gus. I was talking to him earlier."

"Shawn, what the hell did you tell him?"

"Nothing... why...?"

"Because he asked me if you would really turn up for your wedding in a white wedding dress. That's why."

"That, my dear friend, was not my fault. The battery in my phone went dead as I was telling him what I was going to be wearing."

"Shawn, just because it April fool's day, does not give you the right to ruin this for him. It's his day, too, you know."

"I know that, Gus, and I love him too much to ruin it for him. But it wouldn't be me if I didn't mess with his head a little bit. Now would it?"

"Come on, Shawn, time to get ready."

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story**


	9. The man in white

**Chapter 9: The Man in White**

Lassiter was nervous and nothing Juliet could do would calm him. Chief Vick walked into Henry's house and looked at him. Lassiter had always looked smart in his suits but today... well, today he was amazingly handsome. He stood there in the traditional black tuxedo with white wing tip shoes. His shirt was white with a plain black tie. But what stood out the most was the medal that was on his chest over his heart. It was a medal of courage that is only given to men from Ireland who had died in battle.

"If you don't mind, Carlton, but... who did the medal belong, to?" the Chief asked.

"It belongs to my father!"

"I thought your dad left your mum, Carlton."

"That is what I was leaded to believe, but Shawn found out that my dad had returned to Ireland and was killed in some fighting."

"Really and you never knew?"

"I really never looked. It turns out my dad was a lieutenant in the Irish army. After his death my mother couldn't handle it and told everyone that Dad had just left her. Shawn had gotten the truth about my dad and the information that my mother had received this medal. But after we told her about us and I was disowned she didn't want me to have it."

"Then how...?" Jules asked.

"Shawn! Somehow he got it and he left it for me this morning. He said he 'reasoned' with my mother to give it up. He asked me to wear it today, so my dad could be here as well."

"Lovely..." Just then the Chief's phone rang. "Hello, yes, just give us five minutes, ok, bye."

"That's Henry; he's here with Gus and Shawn. It's time to get you down to the altar Carlton."

"And it's about time."

With that they walked out the back door and up the red carpet that had been laid over the white sand. The priest nodded at their arrival and then at the small band to let them know that they could start playing. The guests took their seats and looked back towards the house waiting for Shawn to appear.

Henry stuck his head through the front door just to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing it was he, Gus and Shawn entered. Shawn looked scared but happy at the same time and could not stand still.

"You ready?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Dad, I actually think I am. Thank you both for being here for me," Shawn gave them both a big hug, and then Gus headed out to let everyone know Shawn was on his way.

Just as the sun started to set over the water and the sky started to turn a beautiful amber colour, Shawn walked slowly down the red carpet beside his dad. Lassiter could not take his eyes off Shawn. He always knew that Shawn was beautiful and handsome, but with the effect of the sun setting Shawn shone like an angel.

Shawn was dressed in a white suit with what looked like white high heeled cowboy boots on. The suit was trimmed with sunset orange and had a matching sunset orange shirt, with a plain white tie. In all, he looked gorgeous. His smile was amazing and the reflection of the setting sun gave Shawn an angelic glow. As they reached Lassiter, Henry turned to him, took his hand and placed it into Shawn's.

"Carlton, with all my blessing, I give you my son Shawn. I trust you from this day on with his well-being and his life." Henry started to move towards the seat but stopped and turned back towards them. "And, Lassiter, my boy, you can't give him back, he's your problem now."

Henry then joined Gus in the seats. Both Carlton and Shawn watched him walk way, and then they turned to face the priest. He smiled at them both.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here this evening to join these two people together for life. Although you can see that they truly love each other every much, in the eyes of the law we cannot marry them, instead they are here to make a lifelong comment to each other. They have chosen a date and time that means something very special to them both. They have also written their own vows. So with that I will now give you Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer as they reveal their true feelings to each other."

Lassiter and Shawn turned to each other taking each other's hand. Lassiter spoke first.

"Shawn. When I first met you I was dragging you into the station for questioning. You revealed my affair with my partner and claimed to be a psychic. I hated the way you made a fool out of police work and out of me. But what I hated the most was how you walked throughout life without a care in the world. Over the years we have gone from being work colleagues to friends, to lovers and I am so glad that now we are going to be joined together forever. Truth is; I still don't believe you are a psychic. What I do believe is that you are an angel. An angel; which was sent here to save me from me."

"You saved me from my work, from the misery of a failed marriage and most of all you saved me from myself. I had closed off everyone that I though could get in and hurt me. The truth was I was hurting myself and it was slowly killing me. Shawn you are everything to me, my heart and soul. And if you hadn't come into my life when you did, I most likely would have been dead by now. So my beautiful angel, I love you. My commitment to you is this. I am not going to make you stay with me when the times get bad and you feel the need to run. You can run, but I want you to know that no matter how far or how long you need to be gone, I will be here when you have decided to come home. I love you, Shawn Spencer, and I always will."

Shawn was blushing by the time Lassiter had finished, so he was grateful that the evening sky was now a red and no one noticed. Looking up into Lassiter's eyes the tears started to fall and with a slight shaking in his voice Shawn started to read his vows.

"Carlton! My one and only Lassie! God weeps tonight, for he knows he has lost the angel he sent to save me. He now knows that he made the right choice for me and that no other will ever do. You have become my rock, my shining star in the east and the candle burning in the window, without me knowing it. When we met I was a runner, a drifter, who, as soon as things got tough or I got bored, I ran away and never faced my problems. But you stopped me from running. You don't know how many times throughout the last six years I have wanted to run."

"Over the years, I found myself, instead of running away, I was running to. At first it was to your place. Then as our friendship grew, I was running to you with my troubles. Now I don't want to run, unless I'm running with you. Instead of me throwing myself into a loveless and abusive relationships, you have shown me that I can be loved and feel tenderness that I have never known. Even when we first met there was something about you that pulled me in. I don't know if it was because I felt that you needed me or if I needed you, but it turned out we needed each other. You are the angel that fell into hell, only to find me and bring me back. Thank you. I'm not going to promise that when times do get bad I won't run, but I will promise that when it's over, it's you I'll be running home to. I love you, Carlton Lassiter, and I always will."

After Shawn finished, they both then turned back to the priest.

"Lassiter, do you have a ring to represent your love for Shawn, to show him that your love is like this ring, it has no beginning and has no end."

"I do."

"Now repeat after me. I, Carlton Lassiter, take you, Shawn Spencer, to be my lifelong partner, now and forever."

"I, Carlton Lassiter, take you, Shawn Spencer, to be my lifelong partner, now and forever."

"Good, now, Shawn, do you have a ring to represent your love for Carlton, to show him that like the ring your love has no beginning and has no end?"

"I do."

"Now repeat after me. I, Shawn Spencer, take you, Carlton Lassiter, to be my lifelong partner, now and forever."

"I, Shawn Spencer, take you, Carlton Lassiter, to be my lifelong partner, now and forever."

"Ladies and gentlemen may I ask you all to please rise so that I may present to you Carlton and Shawn, who are now and forever joined by their love. Carlton and Shawn, you may now kiss."

With that they had a gentle and tender kiss. They turned to their guests, holding up their join hands in the air. Shawn then yelled loud out.

"Let's party."

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story**


	10. Happy ever after or maybe not

**Chapter 10: Happy Ever After or Maybe Not**

The evening went well. Henry cooked a BBQ and they had a table full of food. The gift table looked like it was about to collapse under the weight, and the atmosphere was full of happiness and laughter. Shawn and Carlton did their first dance as a joined couple to the song 'Every Day' by Rascal Flats. Everyone knew not to ask Shawn where he had been or why he left. But they did ask as to where they were going to for their honeymoon and everyone got the same answer. Lassiter had booked them on a cruise and they would not be able to be contacted for the whole month. As the night came to an end, the team found themselves left with the cleaning up.

"Shawn, Carlton. I can do this tomorrow. You two head off now! I guessing that you have a lot to talk about."

"Dad, I disappeared for three months leaving you lot to organise everything. I can at least stay and help with the clean-up, ok?"

"Alright, Shawn, if you want to, but I thought you wanted to be alone with Carlton."

"I do, Dad, but we've got the rest of our lives together. A few hours more with you guys won't kill us."

"Shawn, Henry, Carlton. I've got to head off now." She looked at Shawn and Carlton. "Have a nice cruise and I'll see you two in a month's time."

"Thank you, Chief." both Shawn and Lassiter said.

Then Gus and Jules came up.

"Looks like all the cleaning is done now. Shawn... can I talk to you alone, please."

"Sure, Gus, what's up?"

"Nothing, Shawn, I just... I just wanted to tell you that I'm so glad you came back."

"I always do, Gus, I always do. So, what's going on between you and Jules?"

"Nothing..."

"Gus..." Shawn then put his hand to his temple. "I can see a budding relationship forming."

"Shawn..."

"No, Gus, I saw the look you two were giving each other, the 'in love' look."

"Shawn, please."

"It's ok, Gus, I'll stay out of it. Anyway I've got my man and I just want you to be happy, too."

"I am, Shawn. Just take care, ok."

"We will."

"Ready to go, Shawn?"

"Yes, yes I am, my darling Carlton."

"So," Henry said. "Where are... you going then?"

"Like, I've told everyone else. I've booked us on a cruise, so don't expect to hear from us for the whole month. Goodbye, Henry, see you later."

"Bye Dad and don't worry, he hasn't told me where we're going yet, either. Jules you take good care of my best friend here for me won't you. Take him out to dinner so he won't be lonely."

"Don't worry, Shawn, I will."

Shawn gave Gus and Jules a knowing smile and ran over to Carlton who was waiting by the door. Once inside the car Shawn turned to Lassiter.

"So where ARE we going?"

"You'll see."

"Carlton."

"Shawn. You went missing for three months and I waited for you. You can now wait for a few minutes to find out where we are going, ok."

"Ok."

They sat in comfortable silence until Lassiter pulled up at a jetty.

"What are we doing here?"

"Told you, Shawn, wait and see."

Shawn took his small case out of the back of the car, and then Lassiter put it away into a shed. After locking the car and then the shed, he picked up his bag and led Shawn to a small yacht. Shawn's eyes opened wide with fear.

"Umm...Carlton"

"Yes, Shawn," Lassiter said as he put his bag onto the deck, not once looking at Shawn.

"Carlton, baby, maybe it might be a good time to tell you, that I can't swim."

"Funny, Shawn, very, funny."

"NO, seriously, I can't swim"

Lassiter turned to him and could see Shawn twisting his hands tightly together and fear in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Shawn. I should have asked first. I am so sorry, I didn't even think."

"It's ok, not your fault. You're not the only one who has assumed that I could swim just because I grew up next to a beach."

"Shawn, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, oh, of course I do."

"Then can you trust me with this. I promise you don't have to go anywhere in the water. I just want to be alone with you so much and this seemed to be the answer."

Shawn looked at him then back at the boat. "I trust you, Carlton. If you say it's safe, then it's safe and I don't have to go into the water, then I believe you. So let's get going."

The next few days were great; it was just the two of them on the boat doing whatever they wanted to do. On the third day Shawn noticed that Lassiter was a bit tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Shawn."

"Lassie, I know there is something wrong."

"Really, Shawn, there is nothing wrong. There is just a storm brewing ahead. I'm trying to work a way around it, that's all."

"Ok."

That night it looked like they had managed to miss the storm. But just as they had fallen asleep the storm shifted direction and headed straight for them. Shawn was awakened when he was thrown from the bed. Looking up he could see fear in Lassiter's eyes.

"It's going to be ok, Shawn."

"Your eyes are telling a different story, Lassie."

Lassiter gave him a small smile

"Don't worry, Shawn! We've just hit the edge of the storm, that's all. You said that you trusted me."

"I do, it's just... just the fear talking."

As Shawn stood up he was thrown across the bed again, as the boat hit something hard. Lassiter grabbed the life jackets and put one on Shawn. Holding him close, they headed up onto the deck.

"Shawn, I'm sorry, so sorry, but you might have to go into the water," Lassiter shouted over the raging storm. "But trust me; this life jacket will keep you afloat if you do."

"Ok! But what about you...?"

"What?"

"What about you?" Shawn shouted back. "You don't have one on."

Lassiter looked down at his soaked chest.

"I must have left it downstairs."

Shawn nodded at this.

"I'll go and get it for you," Shawn shouted as he pulled himself from Lassiter's hold.

"No, Shawn."

Just as Carlton turned around to grab Shawn, the boat listed to one side. Carlton watched as one of the deck chairs hit Shawn in the head, sending him over the side of the boat. As Shawn fought to keep afloat, something fell just in front of him. As the item floated back up, Shawn realised that it was Lassiter. But before he could reach him, Lassiter's lifeless body started to sink again.

The last thing Shawn remembered hearing just before he blacked out, was his own voice crying out in desperation.

"Carlton, where are you?"

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story **

**The sequel is called 'Island Honeymoon'.**


End file.
